pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1908 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events * Ezra Pound leaves America for Europe. After spending several months in Venice he settles in London, where he will remain until 1920. The Poets' Club * Founding in London of the Poets' Club, a group comprised mainly amateurs which met monthly for most of the year. * Late in the year — T.E. Hulme reads to the Poets' Club his paper, A Lecture on Modern Poetry, a concise statement of his influential advocacy of free verse Works published in English in Dublin on 24 January 1908]] by John Singer Sargent]] Canada * William Wilfred Campbell, Poetical Tragedies including "Mordred", "Daulac", "Morning" and "Hildebrand''Garvin, John William, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=94cTAAAAIAAJ&printsec=titlepage#PPA7,M1 Canadian Poets] (anthology), published by McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916, retrieved via Google Books, June 5, 2009 * William Henry Drummond, The Great Fight: Poems and Sketches. New York: G.P. Putnamâ€™s Sons.Mary Jane Edwards, "Drummond, William Henry," Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online, Web, Apr. 15, 2011. *Pauline Johnson, When George was King, and Other Poems. United Kingdom * Lascelles Abercrombie, Interludes and Poems''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * Hilaire Belloc, Cautionary Tales for Children * William Henry Davies, Nature Poems and Others * Edmund Gosse, The Autumn Garden * Thomas Hardy, The Dynasts: Part 3 Part three of Hardy's epic trilogy of the Napoleonic War * Minnie Louise Haskins, The Desert, including the poem The Gate of the Year * Edith Nesbit, Ballads and Lyrics of Socialism * Stephen Phillips, New Poems * Ezra Pound, American poet published in the United Kingdom: ** A Quinzaine for this Yule, LondonAckroyd, Peter, Ezra Pound, Thames and Hudson Ltd., London, 1980, "Bibliography" chapter, p 121 * Katharine Tynan, Experiences, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom * William Butler Yeats, The Collected Works in Verse and Prose, Irish poet published in the United KingdomMac Liammoir, Michael, and Eavan Boland, W. B. Yeats, Thames and Hudson (part of the "Thames and Hudson Literary Lives" series), London, 1971, p. 82 United States * William Stanley Braithwaite, The House of Falling Leaves with Other Poems''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Ezra Pound, American poet published in the United Kingdom and Italy: ** A Lume Spento, Pound's first poetry collection (the title translates as "a dim light") published at his own expense in Venice ** A Quinzaine for this Yule, London Other in English * John Le Gay Brereton, Sea and Sky, Australia * Katharine Tynan, Experiences, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom * Albert D. Watson, The Wing of the Wild-Bird * William Butler Yeats, The Collected Works in Verse and Prose, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom Works published in other languages French language France * Francis Jammes: ** Poèmes mesurés''Web page titled "POET Francis Jammes (1868 - 1938)", at The Poetry Foundation website, retrieved August 30, 2009. Archived 2009-09-03. ** ''Rayons de miel, Paris: Bibliothèque de l'Occident * Valery Larbaud, Les Poésies de A. O. Barnabooth''Auster, Paul, editor, ''The Random House Book of Twentieth-Century French Poetry: with Translations by American and British Poets, New York: Random House, 1982 ISBN 0394521978 Canadian poetry in French * Louis-Joseph Doucet, Chanson du passant; French language;, CanadaStory, Noah, The Oxford Companion to Canadian History and Literature, "Poetry in French" article, pp 651-654, Oxford University Press, 1967 * Albert Ferland, Le Canada chanté, in four volumes, published from this year to 1910; French language;, CanadaStory, Noah, The Oxford Companion to Canadian History and Literature, "Poetry in French" article, pp 651-654, Oxford University Press, 1967 Other * C. Subrahamania Bharati, Cutecakitankal, Indian, Tamil-languageDas, Sisir Kumar, "A Chronology of Literary Events / 1911–1956", in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008 * José Santos Chocano, Fiat Lux, PeruWeb page titled "José Santos Chocano" at the Jaume University website, retrieved August 29, 2011 Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 4 – Julian Bell (died 1937), English poet, and a member of a family whose notable members included his parents, Clive and Vanessa Bell; his aunt, Virginia Woolf; his younger brother, the writer Quentin Bell; and the writer and painter Angelica Garnett, his half-sister *April 2 – Ronald McCuaig (died 1993), Australian * April 15 – Denis Devlin (died 1959) Irish modernist poet and a career diplomat * April 24 – George Oppen (died 1984), American poet; winner of the 1969 Pulitzer Prize in poetry * May 25 – Theodore Roethke (died 1963), American poet * June 14 – Kathleen Jessie Raine (died 2003), an English poet, critic and scholar * August 19 – Josephine Jacobsen (died 2003), American poet, short story writer, and critic * September 1 – Eve Langley (died 1974), Australian novelist and poet * September 9 – Cesare Pavese (died 1950) Italian poet, novelist, literary critic and translator * October 9 – Harry Hooton (died 1961), Australian poet and anarchist * October 12 – Paul Engle (died 1991) American poet, writer, editor, and novelist * date not known – Eric Irvin (died 1992), Australian Deaths * June 23 – Kunikida Doppo 國木田 獨歩 (born 1871), Japanese Meiji period romantic poet and one of the novelists who pioneered naturalism in Japan * October 21 – Charles Eliot Norton, 80, scholar and man of letters ;Also: ** Ernest Fenollosa ** Alexander L. Posey ** James Ryder Randall ** Edmund Clarence Steadman See also * 20th century in poetry * 20th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * French literature of the 20th century * Silver Age of Russian Poetry * Young Poland (Młoda Polska) a modernist period in Polish arts and literature, roughly from 1890 to 1918 * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry Category:1900s in poetry * Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry